


You Owe Me One

by AshBoopTaylor



Category: Critical Role, Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:16:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9257675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshBoopTaylor/pseuds/AshBoopTaylor
Summary: A little Pre WhiteStone but post Greyskull keep fun. Doesnt exactly fit the time line i'm sure, but ...enjoy some rarepair.Idk if it will get explicit later or not. Will change rating if need be.





	

Basilisks are a bitch. Hands down, Basilisks are the worst scaly things wandering the planes near Emon. At least that's what Vax'ildan wholly believes as he walks through the near knee high grasses, picking at some gray gravel that was ground up in the cracks of his armor. When he looks up from that, he sees that he has begun to fall behind the rest of the group, even the gnomes who are both sat atop of the ethereal purple hand that floated lazily above the golden grasses. 

Vax picks up the pace, toes digging into summer scorched earth as he follows after his friends. His knees protest, his boots of haste having taken their toll on his body for the day.  As he catches up, an idea forms quickly in his mind, and just as quickly Vax matches the pace of the largest member of their slow traveling herd. With one hop, Vax lands a foot on Grog's calf. The Goliath only grunts, but doesn't change his stride or brace himself. Vax uses that perch to push himself up with one heave, and is able to parkor anf wrap his arms around Grog's neck. As his legs go to find purchase on the goliath's hips, one of Grog's arms comes back and hooks underneath Vax'es ass. 

"What ya doing hopping around on me?" Grog glances over his shoulder as Vax lays his head on the man's shoulder. 

"We've been walking for a long time." Vax sighs. 

"So now you aint gonna walk?" Grog huffs. 

"I was hopping to take a break?" Vax does his best smile and bats his lashes, trying to mimic what he'd seen his sister do in her negotiations. 

Vax yips when Grog's fingers dig into him more and suddenly he's being yanked over Grog's shoulder. With Both hands Grog holds Vax out in front of him like a strange new toy, as he continues to walk. Vax squirms, pushing at the goliath's hands to no avail. 

"Come on big man, what do you want? I'll make it worth your while." Vax assures.

  "Hhmmm." Grog tilts his head one way, while tilting Vax the other, then shifts them to the other side. 

"Buddy. You're gonna make me sick." Vax warns. 

"Alright. But you owe me." Grog hikes Vax over his shoulder again, and leaves him there with a heavy hand rested on the half elve's ass to keep him from falling, or leaving. 

Vax tries to push himself up for a moment but, to Grog's laughter, he just lays back down. "Still better then walking. Chalking this up as a win for me. Good view too." He pillows his head with his cloak, watching the sun that's sinking behind them. Emon and home grew up out of Vax'es view, in front of the advancing group. 


End file.
